Bed and Breakfast
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Ludwig and Feliciano are staying at a bed and breakfast, where they happen to encounter an other rather odd couple.


**Hallo.**

**Two brilliant pairings together, nothing better right?**

Feliciano rolled over on the bed, nuzzling into the man who lay next to him, inhaling his sweet scent, "Buongiorno Ludwig," he said with a sigh, he felt the man inhale sharply as the words woke him. Ludwig lifted his head, unsure for a moment of where he was, once he remembered he let out a gentle exhale and let his head fall back on the pillow.

They were in a lovely little Bed and Breakfast, an old building painted a soft yellow. It looked like sunshine…

He remembered how happy the Italian had become at the sight of it, and the warm smile he had shown to the old couple who owned the place, and how accepting they had seemed when Feliciano had blurted out 'We want to be sharing a double room'.

There was a knock at the small white door, the one Ludwig had hit his head on twice during the night, "Yes?" Ludwig said quietly, shifting himself up on the bed slightly. The grey haired landlady slowly opened the door, wearing the same red apron as she had been the last time Ludwig had seen her, she smiled at the sight of the two men snuggled together on the bed.

"Breakfast will be ready in half an hour," she said quietly, noting the half-asleep state of both men.

Ludwig nodded, "Thank you, miss," he mumbled, his voice cracking a little.

He cleared his throat and looked down at the Italian, "Feliciano… We have to get up."

The brunette nodded gently, letting out a sleep filled hum, he lifted himself up, pressing himself against his boyfriend and gifting him with a kiss on the chest. Ludwig nuzzled a kiss into Feliciano's hair, then turned himself and placed his feet on the pale blue carpet.

Feliciano watched as the German left his side and began to dress himself. The sight of the man's frame always took Feliciano's breath away; the way the light of morning highlighted the groves in his skin, softening the few scars that were usually highlighted on him.

"What?" the German said with a smirk, Feliciano shrugged, not taking his eyes away from the larger man as he too removed himself from the bed.

They descended the two flights of stairs, admiring the beautiful set of paintings that hung on the walls, and they found themselves in the dining room, they the only people in the room spare one other couple, also both male.

Maybe that was why the elderly couple had been so friendly, maybe this was a common spot for homosexual couples, which would be odd as he and Feli had chosen this place on a whim.

The two other men looked to see who had entered the room, they looked over the couple with an equally confused look, they too hadn't expected the only other people to be here to be a gay couple.

They looked an odd couple, a red haired man wearing tinted glasses who seemed to be only a few inches taller than Feliciano, and one the same height as Ludwig. Ludwig frowned looking at him; he had a hideous burn over one side of his face.

Knowing what Feli's reaction would be, Ludwig held out a hand to grab the man's arm, "Be polite," he growled gently.

Feliciano stared at the man, his eyes wide, he seemed to listen to what Ludwig had said, but he let out a tiny squeak of terror at the man's marred appearance.

The man's eyes dropped to the floor, and he let out a small sigh, his partner, the ginger man grasped the man's burned hand and whispered something in a soothing voice, the two of them quickly found a table on the other side of the room and sat down.

"Feliciano," Ludwig groaned gently, "That was rude, apologise."

The Italian turned to Ludwig, his eyes widened with terror, "But Ludwig," he whispered, "His face, it's so weird, what do you think happened, why is his face like that?"

Ludwig shushed him sharply, "Maybe if you apologise, and are nice, he may let you ask him."

Feliciano looked over tentatively, "Ok…" he removed himself from Ludwig's shadow, approaching the couple, who seemed to shy away as he came to them.

"Excuse me…" the small man said gently, holding a hand up in greeting.

The ginger man frowned at Feliciano, holding tightly onto his boyfriend's hand, "What?" he asked through his teeth.

The Italian glanced back at Ludwig, watching as the man approached and placed a hand on his shoulder, urging him wordlessly to continue talking. "I-I wanted to apologise for, uh, for my actions. But I've never seen someone with an injury like that before, I got scared I'm sorry."

"Very good, Feliciano," Ludwig said with a gentle smile.

The German man turned to leave, thinking that should be the end of their exchange, but Feliciano stood fast, saying swiftly, "Does it hurt?"

The ginger man smiled at his partner, giving the man's hand another squeeze, saying gently, "He's being nice."

The man with the burned face grunted gently, looking up at the Italian man, answering his question, "It used to hurt, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Feliciano nodded, he still didn't move away, he stood staring at the man. "Feli," Ludwig said gently to coax his partner away.

The ginger man cocked his head, his green eyes sparkling with a sudden curiosity now he was no longer worried of the brunette's intention, "That's an interesting accent. Where are you two from?"

Feli looked back at Ludwig, gaining a nod of approval, he turned back and smiled widely, "Well I'm from Perugia in Italy and Ludwig's from Nuremburg in Germany."

The ginger smiled widely, "Harvey and me are from Gotham… it about 7 hours south. How did you two meet? I mean, from Germany to Italy, that's quite a long way to go."

"It's a long story," Ludwig smiled happily, wrapping his arm around the smaller man, "What did you say your name was?"

"Edward Nigma," the man smiled, holding out a hand to shake the German's own.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt," the German said, taking the man's hand and shaking it firmly. As he took the hand the burned man let out a soft grunt, a warning and a greeting simultaneously.

Ludwig smiled politely, "Feliciano, I think we should go," he said as an acknowledgement of the man's discomfort.

Feliciano frowned, pulling out one of the wooden chairs, "But we can sit here, there is space, talking to them will be nice!"

Edward smiled up at the blonde German, holding out a hand and gesturing to the empty chairs, "We don't mind. Harvey said he wants to meet new people." Ludwig nodded and reluctantly took a seat, Feliciano squirming on the seat next to him, still eyeing the burned man.

"What was your name?" Feli asked him, leaning his elbows on the table, smiling warmly.

"Harvey," the man said, his was voice a cold growl that made Feliciano shudder, but he returned the soft smile, so Feliciano assumed that was simply how he spoke.

"I've not met anyone called Harvey before, that's a lovely name, what's your job Harvey?"

Harvey frowned slightly, he had to focus to understand what the small man was saying; his accent and talking speed made him so hard to understand. "I'm… uh, _we _he gestured between himself and Edward, run a business together, of sorts."

Edward chuckled, moving his arm to run it over Harvey's leg, the limb jolting away as the old woman approached with 4 plates of food.

She played off their names from memory as she placed the plates in front of the men, "Mr. Beischmidt," Ludwig's eyes widened at the large heap of food he received, it seemed too much for one person. "Mr. Vargas," she placed down Feliciano's food, and the boy let out a 'Ve' of happiness. "Mr. Dent," Harvey nodded gently in thanks as she placed down his food, "And finally, Eddie," sha smiled widely at the ginger man, who tilted his head up to smile at her.

"Thank you, Mrs Preer. This looks lovely. How's Frank?" he said warmly, incredibly friendly with the old woman, Ludwig guessed he must have know her for a fair while.

"We've found out he's got a bit of a dickey heart," the old woman said, sounding disheartened, "But it's ok, he's on pills for it."

Edward's smile dropped into a deep frown, "Oh I'm sorry to hear that, if you need any help around here I can always chip in, and I'm sure Harvey wouldn't mind coming round more often."

The old lady smiled in thanks, "That's ok sweety, I wouldn't ask that of you, and I know how much your boyfriend hates our cat…"

Feliciano gasp loudly, "There's a kitty here?!"

"It's not a kitty, it's a demon," Harvey growled.

The old lady held out her hand and tapped Harvey on the shoulder, "Mr Twitch is no demon, you're just too cold to him."

"May I see him?" Feliciano squeaked, already on his feet. The old woman led him to the kitchen, and he sped off after her, saying "Yay! Here kitty, kitty!"

Ludwig blushed, holding back a smile, "…He likes cats," he said gently.

The old woman let out a short laugh, "Oh I think he's sweet, just like Eddie when he was younger." She looked down at the ginger man who in return smiled and blushed, receiving a squeeze of the hand from his boyfriend.

Feliciano came back into the room, holding a fluffy pale cream cat, "Ludwig, Ludwig, look, he looks like Ivan's cat."

"Yes, Feli, very gorgeous," Ludwig said with a smile, lifting his hand to tickle the cat's chin. The cat purred happily, but soon began to grow uneasy as it noticed Harvey.

Feliciano let out a gentle 'hmm' at the cats reaction to the man, "Oh kitty," he said, taking a step towards Harvey and noticing the cats reaction, "Are you scared of him? He's nice really, kitty, he just looks scary!" The cat began to growl, and Feliciano hushed him, slowly moving closer, soon enough he was standing less than a step away, and the cat stayed calm.

"Say Buongiorno, kitty," Feli said gently, holding the cat and making it hold it's paw out, touching Harvey's face softly. The cat started to growl again and he retracted it.

Harvey smiled gently, letting out a nervous laugh, "He didn't scratch me."

Feliciano nodded, stroking the cat and bouncing it gently, "Yes you just need to be gentle and nice, like Ludwig!" he looked over at his boyfriend, "You're always gentle and nice."

Edward scoffed, looking up at the man and the cat, admiring the mans way with the animal. "When are you here 'til?"

Ludwig answered the question, as Feli was distracted by the cat, "We leave Monday."

Harvey nodded, "This is our last day here."

"You come here often?" Ludwig asked, remembering how friendly Edward had been with the old woman.

"Yeah," Harvey answered, watching as Edward stole a strip of bacon from his plate, then sliding the rest over too, watching Edward's face beam as he did, "Edward knows Mrs Preer from his childhood."

"She lived next door to us," Edward said with a mouth full of food, "Used to give us sweets through the garden fence."

"Well you deserved it after what that father of yours did," the old lady said from the door frame, crossing her arms, her eyes not leaving the Italian man who was playing with her cat.

Edward hummed, "Yes, I'd rather keep that out of conversation though if we could…" he frowned gently, receiving a smile and an 'I love you' from Harvey, to which Edward cocked his head, "What was that look for?"

Harvey's soft smile continued to play on his face, "I love when you talk all posh."

"Posh?" Edward frowned, "I'm not talking posh, I'm just talking."

Harvey shook his head gently, "You always put on a posh voice when you're insulted or upset."

Edward frowned and turned his head to Ludwig, "Did I put on a posh voice?"

Ludwig's eyes widened slightly, he had hoped to not be pulled into a lovers tiff, but they had dragged him in anyway. "Uh," he ran his hand through his blonde hair, "Your accent did change a little," he confessed.

Edward's frown contorted slightly in astonishment, "It did not."

Ludwig nodded, biting his lip a little, "You sounded almost southern a minute ago…"

Edward crossed his arms and leaned back on his chair, "…Shut up," he mumbled, forcing his voice to return to normal.

Harvey smiled all-knowingly, and Ludwig turned his head to his boyfriend, who was still playing with the cat, "Aren't you going to eat? We've all almost finished."

"Oh," the man said, suddenly remembering his food, and how hungry he was, "Yes." He gently dropped the cat to the floor, and took his seat, practically inhaling his food.

"You'll choke," Harvey smirked at the small man, watching him eat faster than he had seen any one else do.

Ludwig shook his head, "He's always like this, I can train him out of it, his brother's the same."

Feliciano soon finished his breakfast, leaning back with a sigh, he looked over to his boyfriend, "What are we doing today?" he asked sweetly, smiling his usual happy smile.

Ludwig shrugged, "I thought we could go for a walk by the lake, it looks lovely up there."

"It is," Edward and Harvey said simultaneously, turning once they had spoken and smiling to each other, Edward blushing lightly, "We've had many great _walks _up there…"

Harvey chuckled, "It really is beautiful," he said with a growl.

Feliciano cocked his head, noticing the change in tone, he gave a gentle exhale and looked up at his boyfriend, "We could take a picnic." His eyes widened suddenly, "Oh please can we take a picnic, it'll be just like our first date was!"

Ludwig blushed and chuckled, remembering back to their first date, and remembering how it had ended, maybe it would end similarly this time. "Sure Feli, just try not to get sun burned this time."

Feliciano giggled, he had brought sun-cream this time, his head filled with the thought of his boyfriend spreading it on him, as he had done with the after-sun lotion after their first date.

Harvey looked at the clock on the wall, then over to his boyfriend, "Edward, we've only got around an hour until the train comes."

Edward sighed, uncrossing his arms and scooping the last of his food into his mouth, "Fine." Harvey got to his feet, pulling Edward with him, pulling him into a close embrace that made Feliciano let out an 'aww'. "It was lovely meeting you two," he said as they began to walk away.

"Yes!" Feliciano shouted happily, "Maybe we'll see each other again."

Ludwig gave the man an affectionate nudge, "We won't Feli, they're going back to Gotham."

Feliciano's smile drooped a little, "Oh," he sighed, "That's a shame."

Ludwig nodded, he too got to his feet, Feliciano following the action, "Shall we buy some food for this picnic?"

Feliciano nodded, pulling himself to Ludwig's side and giving him a soft kiss, "Uh-huh… can we get chicken-basil pasta, and strawberry jelly?"

Ludwig nodded, leading his boyfriend towards the front door, "Of course, what ever you want leibling."

They walked into the sun bathed front garden, Feliciano sighed happily, inhaling the scent of the summer. Ludwig watched Feliciano walk through the garden, stopping every now and then to admire a flower or a bug.

Feliciano was always happy, but for once his surroundings seemed to reflect it, the scene made Ludwig's heart race and heat come to his face, this was what being in love felt like, with both a man and a place.

It was a shame, he thought, that this scene could not last forever.

He almost laughed when a second later the thought was confirmed, and Feliciano ran up to him in tears, yelling that a bee had stung him.

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review!**


End file.
